Tzuyu Smut: There Is Only One China! (One-Shot)
by ILikeHentai
Summary: After Tzuyu gets in trouble with the Chinese government for flashing her Taiwanese pride, JYP must take drastic measures to assure Twice's continued success in China. Warning: Sexual Assault 18


The time: 19:08. He was supposed to be here 8 minutes ago. Who? Tzuyu didn't know. Noone would tell her anything, and her head manager was being unusually reticent the entire journey here. Of the 9 of them, she was the only one to come here to China, and she had a good idea of what for. She was not oblivious, after all, and knew very well that her accidental remarks had caused a storm. At first, there had only been minor chiding, from Jackson and JYP himself. Neither could have guessed that things would blow up to how they were now.

19:14. She shifted from one side of the bed to another, leaving a small impression on the stretched sheets. Clad in a black, form-fitting dress that came down to her mid thigh, she also knew one other thing. That she was here in China to make amends. To admit her mistake and hope that all this would vanish, forgotten, into history. She looked over the dining table with its white, silky cloth cascading over its sides. A greeting, an apology, and then a dinner paid for by JYP Entertainment, and perhaps this influential person she was about to meet would help them. She had rehearsed what she wanted to say over and over in her head and out loud, but couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something was wrong.

She knew the source of her nervousness, and it was the fact that JYP had come to see her off, leaving with the final words: 'I'm sorry.' It was her manager's odd behaviour, and the way he wouldn't look her in the eye for more than a second. He had run off, the moment he had escorted her here. "Good evening, I'm Twice's Tzu-" Her out-loud rehearsal was interrupted by a turning of the front door, and she hopped to her feet.

She immediately recognised the man. Blood drained from her face, and she backed away. A smile was forming on his face, twisting into a grotesque smirk. He said nothing, as he continued to move toward her, and she eventually felt the touch of cold glass at her back. The balcony was right behind her, and there was nowhere to go. She swallowed, hard, and tried to meet his eyes. Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

"Aren't you going to greet me? Did your parents even teach you manners?"

Her mouth snapped shut, and she frowned. Several options opened up before her, but despite the hurtful insult, she chose the path of least resistance. "... Good evening, Mr. Huang." All the words that she had rehearsed vanished in front of the man who had started this entire scandal. "I... I'm sorry." Her voice was strained and high pitched, the girl wondering why she had been set up to meet with him. The man was incorrigible.

"Good evening, Tzuyu." His hand slammed the glass next to her, making her jump. Eyes wide, her privacy was suddenly invaded by the weight of his body against hers. Pressed against the glass, she could only wriggle and try to slide to the side. The man was having none of that, his hand coming up to her neck and pinching her nape.

"Ah!" She cried, a dull pain reaching through her shoulders. "It hurts!" Her jaw went slack, and her fists hammered against the man's chest. She could feel his breath, hot against her neck, and smell the smoke that lingered on his tongue. It was disgusting. When hammer fists didn't work, she tried to push him away, but couldn't muster the strength with his painful grip on her stealing her focus. And then she felt something more, a hand reaching behind to grope her.

"No!" Her hands left his chest, trying to bat his touch away. She succeeded, and then instantly saw a flash of white light. She dropped, hands going instinctively to her face. It was hot, throbbing, and aching. Her vision slowly returned, and she looked up. She was at his feet, but didn't even remember that she had fallen. Hot tears fell from her eyes, her dress crawling up her thighs as she tried to crawl away.

She screamed, when a hand closed around her ankle. The carpet burned as she was dragged forcefully back. Face down, she felt the weight of his body on her back, pinning her down with just a foot.

"I'm here to help you make an apology statement." Dripping with amusement, he spoke again. "We're going to rehearse, and we're going to help you look so sorry that you'll have the pity of the whole world."

Still sobbing, her hands gently patting away the pain on her cheek, Tzuyu barely comprehended what he was saying. Why was this happening to her? Where is her manager? She turned her head, able to see him out the corner of his eye, and then something else. Movement from the door. A tripod stand being brought in by a man with a camera around his neck.

"We'll start by taking your clothes off." His weight lifted off her, cool air gushing into her lungs with a gasp. She curled up, not wanting to move.

"I can always hit you again." Tzuyu flinched, and after a few seconds started to stir. She picked herself up, hair falling over her face in a mess. Her hands went to the back zipper... slowly... hoping that someone would come to her rescue. Anyone.

it only took a few seconds before he became impatient, and took a menacing step towards her. It was enough to send her stumbling back, the back of her knees bumping against the edge of the bed and forcing her to sit. Terror in her young eyes, she wished that she was anywhere but here.

"Strip. You're a dancer, aren't you? Make it sexy for me. Show me what you've been training all these years for."

The minor sexy showcases that she practiced for variety shows was nothing compared to this. Tzuyu shook her head, her eyes darting from his face toward the door. It was open, from when the camera man had entered. Seeing her chance, she bounced from the mattress toward her salvation.

She fell even before she knew what hit her. An arm, swinging up from his side effortlessly, caught her in her throat. Her momentum carried her legs forward still, while her upper body was kept back...

She blacked out for an instant as the back of her head bumped against the carpeted floor. The wind was knocked from her chest, leaving the girl panting for breath. While her vision returned, she saw him appear over her with a frown.

"You won't even dance. You can't manage your own words."

With a whimper, she forced herself off the ground and crawled backwards. She had to get away. Tears clouded her sight, but she could see the stranger in the corner with his camera. And she could see Huang An, coming closer with his hands going for his buckle. His pants falling to his ankles, and him stepping out of them. Her back came up against a wall, and she tried to plea with him. Her voice only came out as a croak, her throat still sore from when she had run up against his arm.

That didn't stop the scream that broke from her throat when he grabbed a fistful of hair, dragging her out of the corner and onto her hands and knees. Her scalp felt like it was on fire, and her elbows kept her body up as she covered her head with her hands. Her dress had ridden up completely by now, her white and simple panties exposed to his eager eyes.

She yelped, as a sting radiated from her ass. A slap resounded through the room, followed by a pitiful whimper. "P-please..." her voice croaked. "Please stop..."

Another gasp filled the room as he spanked her again. And again, each time turning her whimpers into sobs. She inched forward with every abuse, trying in vain to get away from the man. Her ass felt like it was on fire, despite the covering she had from her panties.

But even that was soon gone, his fingers prying into her waistband and tugging it down to her knees. "No!" Her attempts at escape became more frantic, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist and kept her from moving. Turning her head to look back, tears streaking down her pretty face, her eyes were drawn to only one thing.

The thick and veiny shaft that protruded from his crotch, headed by a crimson bulb that looked like it wouldn't even fit in her mouth. Stunned into shock, it was only when she felt his tip begin to press against her entrance that she screamed for her life. "NO, PLEASE. HELP. HELP ME-" Her throat burned as she prayed that someone outside would overhear her, her voice cracking as the tip inched bit by bit into her. Spreading her lips, making a tight seal around his girth. Bumping up against her cherry. Her voice was at its loudest now, and her last word was cut off by a scream of pain as he penetrated her.

Lost. She had lost. Lips dry and voice hoary, the screams that had once permeated the air fell silent. Only a soft sobbing could be heard, as he buried his cock deep inside her. She felt his hands, roaming up her lower back and undoing the zipper. Her dress was tugged down to her thin waist, bunching up there as he unclasped her bra. It fell to the ground, where she had rested her cheek in defeat. The other cheek that was exposed to the air soon was the subject of soft slaps.

"What a feisty little girl," she heard him say, but it didn't seem like it was directed to her. His hips began moving, her walls lubricated not by her juices but by the bottle of gel that the man had brought and coated around his cock before he had taken her chastity. Still, there was pain. Only pain, as his cock stretched her out around him and dug deep into her. If there was one thing to be thankful for, it was that the strokes were slow.

"It's a good thing I had the room soundproofed before this, huh?" He was talking over her, as if she wasn't even worth speaking to. Her eyes glanced upward, and was greeted by the clear lens of a camera. She mustered the strength to flinch away, but the lens followed her tear-streaked face effortlessly.

His comment was greeted by a laugh, and Tzuyu decided that she hated him. She hated them both.

"Look at that glare. The little slut thinks that that's going to make us stop?" The cameraman laughed at his own question, and Huang An gave her another stinging spank. Tzuyu's breath hitched at the stroke, the fire in her eyes melting away as she was hit.

"Give her the script." A frown formed on her brow as the girl felt confusion mix into her emotions. Before she could do anything else, a piece of paper fluttered down beside her. On them, the words of her mother tongue.

"I told you. We're going to film an apology," the man explained, exasperation clear in his voice. He slowed his thrusting, enough for her to pick up the scrap of paper and hold it side ways to read. "We'll film it later, but for now we'll practice. Recite it now."

Her eyes glanced over the words, and a new set of tears sprung up from her eyes.

"No... I can't...Don't make me, please..."

She glanced back with her best look of pity, but was only greeted with a slap to the face. Cheek stinging, she whimpered.

"Read."

The girl with a broken tone began to recite... "Hi everyone... I'm Zhou Tzuyu- Ahhhh..." Her voice trailed away as he started to fuck her again, harder than before.

"S-Sorry, I should have come out- AH-" She screamed, as his cock reached deeper than before and pressed up against her cervix. A stab of pain shook her body, and the words ceased.

"Read."

Tzuyu whimpered, as each hard stroke pressed against her deepest regions. Heavy pants punctuated her sentences. "...And apologised sooner... ha... "

She felt him reach between her legs, fingers finding her clit. "Ohhhh... I've been afraid to... Ah! face everyone directly..." A knot of pressure had begun to form in the base of her stomach, his expert touch between her legs making it harder and harder to focus.

"There... Ahhhh!" A wave a pleasure rolled through her body, making her shake her head fervently. She didn't want this. She didn't want to feel this pleasure, but her body betrayed her. "There is only..." Her eyes went over the next few words, the sounds stuck in her throat. "There is only..." Her eyes flickered back to him, and he only pointed at the sheet. As if in encouragement, he gave her a hard thrust.

"AH! Only one China! There is only one China!" At the end of the sentence Tzuyu broke down completely, tears flooding her eyes. She could only cry, as she continued to take the abusive encouragement from the man behind her ass. She could only stare blankly at the sheet of paper, as he filled her up with his scalding hot sperm. By her ear, she heard his whispers just before he pulled away from her.

"Can't even read a few simple sentences. What are you good for? I'll tell you. You're just good for fucking. For being my sex toy. If you don't want this video to fall into the hands of your precious family... You'll be at my beck and call whenever I'm in Korea, understand?"

She didn't reply, her mind broken as she could only stare out toward the side with glazed eyes.

"Good."

Two hours later, the girl stood before the camera in that very same room. Dressed, but all the light in her eyes gone. A thick, long sleeved sweater covered her top to mask all the bruises that she had been given by both men, and her bottom was completely naked. Leaking cum from both holes, she stared lifelessly into the lens.

"Hi everyone, I have something to say to everyone..."


End file.
